1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel device and associated method of use for producing a golf ball position marker that will conveniently mark the position of a golf ball on a putting surface.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A golfer commonly displaces his stationary golf ball with another object that functions as a position marker while other participants have their turn at playing a particular hole. By marking the spot where a ball comes to rest on a putting green, a player is able to accurately reapply and reposition his golf ball when his turn to play resumes.
Despite the wide range of available marking devices, existing golf ball position markers present practical disadvantages to their use during play. The most commonly used devices are small coin-sized plastic or metal markers that golfers carry loosely in their pockets or secure to the back of a golf glove, golf shoe, putter end or divot repair tool. Practical disadvantages of these coin and snap-type devices include the creation of a three-dimensional physical presence on the playing surface that may interfere with the path of a moving golf ball hit by another player. A collision with one of these three-dimensional markers will alter the speed of a traveling golf ball and/or redirect the path of the ball, both of which are undesirable results. Furthermore, such a collision may move the marker, thereby defeating the purpose of employing such a position marker at all. If a player knowingly selects a ball path that might result in such a collision, the marker will require removal, which also defeats the purpose in having placed the device on the green for noting the resting position of a ball temporarily removed from the green. Furthermore, intentionally moving a golf ball position marker significantly reduces the speed of play and forces a golfer to bend uncomfortably and/or kneel repeatedly while moving the marker. More importantly, moving a golf ball marker always presents a risk that the golfer will misidentify the original location of the marker, misposition the ball upon return to the green and incur a one-stroke penalty.
In addition to their disruptive physical presences, these conventional golf ball markers are loosely-held items that players easily lose or misplace. Many golfers who commonly misplace these items resort to improvisation during play, using coins, golf tees or other small objects to mark the positions of their golf balls. Although snap-type ball markers are designed to reduce the risk of loss because of their integrated snap attachment mechanism, golfers often grow aggravated while repeatedly engaging and disengaging such markers from their gloves or shoes.
Over the years, a number of inventors have proposed alternatives in an attempt to address the deficiencies of these common, loosely held, retrievable, three-dimensional position markers. For example, U.S. Publication No. 20040092340 to Kvitek discloses a mechanical device comprising a powder chamber selectively actuated for dispensing powder onto a playing surface to mark the position of a golf ball. Unfortunately, powder-based marking devices present their own disadvantages. For example, powders are susceptible to scattering on windy days and that precludes producing an adequately sustainable mark for successful and accurate replacement of a golf ball.
Even under windless conditions, powder marks are deficient for a number of reasons. First, powder-based marking devices apply a powder to the green and powders comprise fine granules of matter. These granules inherently change the texture and coefficient of friction of the rolling surface, which in turn alters the speed and/or path of a rolling golf ball. Depending on the cohesive nature and particle size of the powder and the amount of ambient moisture present during play, the powder may stick to a rolling golf ball, filling the dimples on the ball and altering aerodynamics when the ball is later driven.
Second, powder markers may form a three-dimensional mound depending on the amount of powder exiting the device upon actuation. Physics dictates that controlling the release of a precise amount of fine particulate matter in a precisely conformed shape is unreliably repeatable and dependent upon a number of factors, including trajectory of release, distance to the playing surface and gravity. Releasing a mound of powder creates a powder position marker that also may alter the path of a rolling golf ball. Unlike three-dimensional coin or snap-type markers, the powder marker, however, is unmovable and must be completely wiped or washed from the playing surface to prevent interference with a rolling golf ball. The process of displacing the powder marker may result in slight damage to the green as the powder is dissolved or crushed into the surface or aggressively wiped away. Moreover, powder marks may leave a long-lasting visual residue scattered across the green and that may distract other golfers, a prohibition on most impeccably maintained golf course greens.
U.S. Publication No. 20020022539 to Smith et al. proposes another alternative, a device that attaches to the handle end of a putter or some other similarly elongated object. The reference discloses a device having a mechanically activated golf ball retriever comprising an electromagnet that engages with a selectively activated laterally sliding magnet to trigger release and retrieval of a stainless steel ball marker. Like coin and snap-type markers, the stainless steel marker of Smith et al. imparts a notable physical presence on the putting surface that may disrupt the path of a rolling ball. The device is distracting to a putting golfer and renders that club more cumbersome to carry. Furthermore, similar to the snap-type ball markers, the dispensed stainless steel ball marker requires retrieval and replacement into its original holding position. Golfers may find this repetitive investment of additional time and effort cumbersome and aggravating to such an extent that they stop returning their markers to intended storage locations and lose or misplacement their markers. Like the powder device, the Smith et al. device fails to provide a mechanism for repeatedly orienting the device in relation to a resting golf ball for accurate placement of the marker. Marker placement will vary depending on a number of factors such as trajectory of release, distance to the playing surface and gravity.
None of the above inventions, taken either singly or in combination, adequately address or resolve the aforementioned problems. Therefore, a need exists for a convenient-to-use, non-retrievable golf ball position marking device that marks the position of a golf ball on a putting green in a highly visible, highly accurate manner without disrupting the path of a rolling ball or leaving a distracting and/or damaging long-lasting residue.